


[Fanvid] I'm Not in Love

by sbisque



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbisque/pseuds/sbisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My latest Connor and Oliver video. This one's from Connor's POV. He can deny he's in love all he wants but he so is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] I'm Not in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to show the progression and how over the course of the season Connor went from 'I don't do boyfriends', to still denying Oliver was his boyfriend, to finally saying "I have a boyfriend".

[I'm Not in Love (Connor+Oliver) (htgawm fan video)](https://vimeo.com/136444732) from [strawberrybisque](https://vimeo.com/strawberrybisque) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
